fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Takeuchi Akari
Years Old |height= 152cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team S |debuted= September, 2010 / 4th Generation |colour= ffc213 |}} Takeuchi Akari is a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Takeuchi Akari * Birth Date: November 23, 1997 (age ) * Birth Place: Saitama, Japan * Status: **2010-09-29: SKE48 Member **2010-12-06: Team E Member **2013-04-13: Team KII Member **2014-02-24: Team S Member * Hobbies: Playing outside, watching TV, reading manga * Special Skills: Short distance running, sports, penmanship. * Strong Point: Hating to lose to anything. * Weak Point: Speaking too fast * Favorite Subject: P.E. * Least Favorite Subject: Math * Favorite Food: Kiwi, Meat * Least Favorite Food: Tofu * Favorite Color: Red and light blue * Favorite English Phrase: "You're Welcome!!". * Favorite Animal: Dogs, Tigers, Lion cubs, Red pandas. Trivia * She has an older brother and a pet dog named Melon. * She is maternal first cousins with former Nogizaka46 member Yajima Maimi. * Her grandfather owns an electronics shop. * During her time in middle school, she was in a sports team. * On March 15, 2013, she graduated from middle school. * On March 13, 2016, she announced that she had graduated from high school and would start university. * She most notably gets along with Katsuta Rina, Nogizaka46's Fukumura Mizuki and Keyakizaka46's Makino Maria. * She'd like to go to an amusement park with Tokunaga Chinami. * Tamura Meimi and Murota Mizuki think that Akari is the coolest member of SKE48. * She eats bread for breakfast. * She has a habit of biting her lip. * Her favorite spot is her living room. * She describes her personality as hating to lose. * She is a fan of the English-Irish band One Direction. * On the day before her middle school graduation ceremony, she told herself that she didn't wanted to graduate. After listening to "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" while saying it, she was moved by it that started to cry by herself. * She sometimes wears shorts instead of skirts in music videos and concerts because she prefers a boyish look. * In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Takeuchi: "She was good at singing and dancing from the start, but she also discards some aspects of the idol attitude in a good sense, and is always reliable. She’s loved by everyone so she also gets teased a lot by everyone, and even when she’s not around, just the mention of her name can make everyone smile." * If she could be born as a someone else, she would be Kumai Yurina because she's tall and would never get buried on a crowded train. * She believes she is the best SKE48 member at calligraphy. As of November 2017, she is currently 2-dan in the adult ranking. * If she did not become idol, she would like to play around as much as she wants such as going to karaoke until late at night, and also go traveling. * Starting in April 2013, she became a regular on the NHK's educational television program Test no Hanamichi. * On May 26, 2013, it was announced that Takeuchi would take part of a new project called "Yattaruchan Daisakusen", which she supported Nakanishi Kana's mission to become "Super Yattaruchan". The project began in August. On the same day, Takeuchi's Twitter account was officially opened. * On March 2, 2014, she and then Nakanishi Kana Tweeted that their Twitter accounts would become inactive, but they would start to update their blog more often. * On November 24, 2015, it was announced that she would take over Fukuda Kanon's Tuesday regular position on the radio show 60TRYbu. * On February 17, 2017, she held a talk event with Kamikokuryo Moe in Osaka. Singles * Kataomoi Finally Category:SKE48 4th Generation Category:1997